Crimson Flame
by wisteria-anime
Summary: Dragon,Titans,Demons and Angels exist but I bet you didn know that there are more powerful than are called as Flame Haze. On the year X784,Only one flame haze was has a jet black hair that turns crimson red when in battle black eyes turns into cold is known to the title of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Her name is Shana. Shana owe Igneel in the past and accepted a promise.
1. Plot & Character Details

**Crimson Flame**

( Shakugan no Shana )

Dragon,Titans,Demons and Angels exist but I bet you dind't know that there are more powerful than are called as Flame Haze. On the year X784,Only one flame haze was has a jet black hair that turns crimson red when in battle black eyes turns into cold is known to the title of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Her name is Shana.

Shana owe Igneel in the past and accepted a promise.

Follow her adventures with Fairy Tail in Fiore,Magnolia filled with romance,humor and etc.

Gray X Shana X Natsu

* * *

Character Details .:1:.

**Name: **Shana (シャナ)

**Age:** At least 17 (Immortal)

**Height:** 141 cm (4' 8")

**Relatives:** None

**Class:** Flame Haze

**Title:** "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter"

**Color of Flame** Crimson

**Appearance: **Black Haired,Black eyes,Wears ( on the side )

( Battle Form ) Red hair,Red Eyes

**Name:Yuji**

**Race: Exceed**

**Appearance: Had a uniform-like appearance and had a black hair. ( LOL XD )**

Questions:

Why is yuji an exceed?

Yuji isn't a human here but an exceed ^_^.

* * *

Character Details .:2:.

Name: Azariennele

_( pronouncation: Az-rien-ne-le ) (The a is silent)_

Nickname: Azrien

_( pronouncation: Az-rien )_

Age: 17

Title:Wrath of the Angel ( once known for having the destructive Magic, Armageddon )

Power: Angel Slayer Magic and Armageddon Magic

Weapons: Sword for refraining her true magic.

Partner:Zoe,Shana,Yuji

Appearance: Red haired tied in a half-ponytail, Red eyes,

Clothings: ( The Picture )

Name: Zoe

Species: Exceed

Power: Aera, Uses her bag to carry useful things like happy.

Appearance: White haired cat, Had a ribbon on the head like carla, had a fluppy tail,wears a cute minidress and a armbag on the side.


	2. Chapter 1

**.:Chapter 1- Flame Haze:.**

* * *

_.:Flashback:._

_\- Before the dragons find their fosters child -_

_" Igneel! Igneel! Igneel! " A young girl who had a black hair approach a giant and mighty red dragon._

_The red dragon who is revealed as Igneel look at the black young girl._

_" What is it, Princess Shana?" Igneel asked_

_The young black haired girl who is revealed as Shana raise her hand with a large egg._

_" I found an egg! Can I keep it?Can I keep it? " Shana asked with a cute look in her face._

_" Why of course, Princess. " Igneel replied with a chuckle._

_Shana puffed his cheeks and cutely pouted as she did not want to be called a 'princess'. _

_" I'm not a princess! I'm a mighty flame haze! " She said with pride_

_" Yes, you are. You'll be the greatest Flame haze the world will see " Igneel said and Shana's smile become wider and wider._

_" Ne, Igneel. What do you think this egg will hatch? " Shana asked with curiousity in her eyes._

_" It will hatch an exceed, Pr- I mean, Shana " Igneel responded._

_" An Exceed? " Shana asked again._

_" Think of it as a talking and flying cat. It will help you in the future short, he/she is your companion " Igneel explained._

_" Oh, I see " Shana express in a clear way._

_" I will go play with Grandeeney " Shana said as she carry the egg in her large room and go out to play with the Sky Dragon named Grandeeney._

_" Be careful " Igneel said with a smile._

_After shana had left Igneel's smile turned into a sad smile and returns to it's slumber._

_.: 4 years had passed :._

_Shana named his companion Yuji. Shana had also contracted with the God of Flames, Alastor to be a Flame Haze, and it's time... for the dragon in Shana's Realm to leave._

_A tear fall down in Shana's cheek._

_" I will miss all of you. " Shana said as the other dragons bid their goodbye as they set to go to Earthland._

_The only dragon had left was Igneel,Grandeeney,Metalicana,Weisloggia,and Skydrum._

_" We bid you goodbye, Princess shana. I hope you become strong and when you find our foster child. Take care of them and protect them. " Grandeeney said_

_" Of course, Grandeeney. I will take care of your foster child before anything bad happens " Shana promised._

_Metalicana, Weisloggia, and Skydrum bowed as they bid their goodbyes like Grandeeney and then leave._

_" Shana... " Igneel said. Shana run at him and hugged his scaly yet warm skin._

_" I will miss you the most Igneel " Shana said while huging him._

_" I will also miss you too, Shana " Igneel said._

_Shana stopped hugging him while a lone tear fall in her cheeks._

_Igneel large claw wipe Shana's tear without hurting her._

_"Shana remember our promise "_

_" Yes...otou-san (father) " Shana said._

_Igneel's eyes widen. It was the first time Shana had called him father._

_Shana had called him father as Igneel acts like his own father._

_" It's time for me to go, I will miss you and good luck at being a Flame haze. " Igneel said as he flapped his gigantic wings and leave._

_" Yes Father " Shana said._

_' I will always miss you and I will treasure our memories in my heart ' Shana thought as she closed her eyes and tears fall in her eyes. Those dragons stayed with her and protect her,they act like her own family,and, shana will treasure those memories. How shana played with them,chatted with them. No, they're not 'acting' as her family because those million dragons are her family._

_" Shana... " Alastor whispered_

_" It's okay, Alastor." Shana said as she wipe her tears that falls down._

_" Let's go, Alastor. Crying won't make us find them again and that means I can't fulfill my promise with Igneel " Shana said as she laugh sadly then leave._

* * *

**.: Author Notes :.**

**.: So what do you think at the first chapter of Crimson Flame? I know it's short and only triggers Shana's past. I think it's around chapter 3 where Shana will meet Natsu and the others. Shana will stop aging as she is immortal. The princess part role is important and the chapter 2 will be around next time ^_^ so I hope you enjoyed the dramatic chapter 1 of Crimson Flame :.**

**.: Disclaimer:.**

**.: I don't own Fairy Tail and Shakugan no Shana. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima while Shakugan no Shana belongs to Y****ashichiro Takahashi. :.**

**.: Rate :.**

**.: Review :.**

**.: Aye Sir! :.**

* * *

Happy: Shana liiiiiikkkkkkkees Natsu

Shana: Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! O/o\\\\\O

Natsu: O/O Shut up, Happy!


	3. Chapter 2

**.: Chapter 2 :.**

_.: Flashback :._

_" Shana, are you sure you want to leave now? " Alastor asked_

_Shana nodded as she replied," Yes "_

_Shana heard Alastor sighed. " You should rest first,Shana. You might ran out of magic." _

_"Don't worry Alastor, I will be fine" Shana explained. She closed her eyes and started to blurt out things which made her nervousness cease a little. Then she immediately shouted, "**Wing's of Crimson!"**_

_ ._

_A pair of fiery wings appear on her back. At first it was painful but it was going away after minutes passed and Shana is now comfortable with it._

_" Yuji, Let's go" she said with a serious look. Yuji slowly nodded and uses his **'Aera'**._

_They flied around 25 minutes and had reach the portal to Earthland. It was big, really big. It's big as Shana's domain. Shana's heart was beating fast._

_' What if she can't find the dragons? What if she can't fulfill his promise to Igneel? ' Shana negatively thought. She quickly shook her head._

_' I believe in you ' A word form in Shana's mind. It was one of Igneel's goodbye. He believed in her and she will fulfill that oath. _

_She quickly touched the gigantic portal with her hands and her wings dissapear. Yuji was in Shana's shoulder just in case if they're seperated..._

_All she know was that she blacked out._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Shana's eye opened. She was on a bed, a white small raggy bed. ' How did she get here? ' she thought._

_' Oh right... ' she remembered and answer her previous question by herself._

_"Yuji! "she shouted realizing that Yuji wasn't on her side._

_._

_A small creak was heard. Shana saw a girl who was wearing a broken dirty white rag. She was carrying Yuji while patting him which to the comfort of the exceed._

_" Who are you? " The girl asked. Shana could see the curiosity of the red-haired girl in her crimson eyes._

_" I am afraid that you should speak yourself before asking the person's name " Shana majestically said. The red-haired girl tilt her head in a cute way. Shana sweatdropped. _

_' How could she forget she was talking to a child? ' Shana , not her fault that the dragon's taught her the way of speaking ._

_" I mean, you should say your name first before asking the person you're talking to's name."She said in a more simplier way. The girl nodded. Shana sighed in relief that the girl understood her._

_" Name, Azrienelle, Call I Azrien, Nice to meeting you " The girl now known as Azrien said. Shana sweatdropped at her grammars. _

_" It is nice to meet you too Azrien, My name is Shana" Shana said._

_" Shana, Azrien-san taken as here. " Yuji said as he escaped at Azrien's grasp._

_" I see, well we own you one Azr- " Shana said but then stopped when the girl was staring at awe at her dress. "-ien" she continued._

_"Ne, Azrien,what happened to you? " Shana asked as she onced looked at her raggy outfit or is it?_

_Azrien told shana in the worst way of speaking, how she was adopted by an Angel and her destructive magic, Armaggedon plus her Angel Magic, how she was left and was alone. Shana could tell that Azrien is telling the truth and was leaving out few things. She understood Azrien bad grammar in some sort of way._

_Azrien gained Shana's trust and now shana told how her life was and how she came here. _

_" Would you like to travel together? " Shana asked. Azrien's eyes wide open at the suggestion and couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Azrien nodded her head furiously. Shana and Yuji just smiled._

_**.:1 year later :.**_

_Shana had learned few skills and had gained a title which is ' Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter '. She also had master the art of swordsmanship with the help of Alastor and her companions. Azrien had also been better at grammars too. Shana was wearing a red cheongsam while her haired is tied in a curly side ponytail and had sell her royal gown in a high price just enough to make a living. Who could resist of having a beautiful gown at that? _

_Azrien had also becomed better at controlling her Magics and is now focusing on her secondary spell which is the Angel's contract. Azrien was not wearing her raggy outfit and was now wearing a plain white mini dress shirt and black combat boots while her hair is tied in a half-ponytail. Azrien is now also known as the ' White Angel ' and was currently proud of it. _

_Their group was also known as ' The Red Devil and The White Angel ' which is to the disgust of Shana being referred as a devil._

_Shana even had a destiny meeting with her beloved Melon bread. _

_-End Flashback-_

_._"-na! -hana!SHANA!" a voice called out to looked at the ponytailed red haired companion/ younger sister [despite they're appearance at height and...chest]

" What is it? " Shana asked with an irritated voice then her eyes sparkled.

" Melon bread " Azrien said. Shana drools at the sight of it and happily eats it.

=After happy 5 minutes timeskip=

Shana finished eating it. Shana realize Azrien was buying another food while Yuji is with her side. She can feel a warm breath in her face. A pink-haired boy was smelling her?!

"You smell like Igneel... " he said. 'Igneel?!' Shana thought

" Oi Flamebrain! What the hell are you doing?! " A raven-haired boy catches up and yelled.

" Natsu! You Pervert! Are you a pedophile?! " A blonde catches up too and smack Natsu's head and pulled him out of me.

" Natsu! How could you do that to a girl! " A red haired girl wearinng a silver armor with a heart creuz shouted.

I looked at Yuji and Azrien with shocked. They we're smiling with a perverted look in their face.

" I can't believe you will go for that in our backs " Azrien said while smiling.

My bangs covered my face.

**" URASAI! URASAI! URASAI! "** [1]

.: AUTHOR'S NOTE:.

Well, That's a good one to end it. How is it everyone? If there's a mistake please tell me so I can correct it. If there's a question, feel free to ask me because I don't bite. Yahoo! Team Natsu now meet Shana,Azrien, and Yuji! Hmm... I think there will be few actions in the next chapter. Stay tuned!

[1] Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!


	4. Chapter 3

**.: Chapter 3 :.**

* * *

"Come on,Shana-chan~! I was just kidding!" Azrien said as Shana puffed her cheeks and continued to ignore Azrien while eating her beloved melon pan. Shana's eye gaze upon the pink-haired boy.

_'Could he be Igneel's foster child in this world?'_ I thought.

"No Really! I swear she smell like Igneel!" The boy said to his comrades.

I decided to take action, "I don't really mean to tease yo-" Azrien continuously said

"Azrien..." I said and look at her seriously which made her stop and nod.

My black hair turned crimson and my Nietono no Shaa appear.

"Who are you and what is your relationship witnh the Fire Dragon,Igneel?!" I shouted and pointed the katana in front of the boy's place.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel!" He said then grin. "and Igneel is my foster father!" He continued. Shana looked sharply at the boy's face which made Lucy 'yipped'

Azrien smiled, 'For 1 year,we found him after all...' She remember the time when Shana doubted herself if she can really find that boy Igneel was talking about.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_Azrien looked at Shana who had stopped training with her Nietono no Shana. Azrien and Yuji looked at each other and nodded._

_"What's wrong Shana-san?" Azrien asked as she looked at a depressed Shana.  
_

_"I don't know..." Shana replied._

_"Don't know what?" Yuji repeated._

_"I don't know if I can do what I promised Igneel." She said as she looked at her palm."I just don't know."_

_"You should believe in yourself!Igneel-san believe in you and we are here with you Shana-san!" Azrien said, "If Igneel-san entrusted you with it then i'm sure you can do it!I mean your Shana-san after all!" Azrien blurted out._

_"Azrien!" Shana said,never knew that Azrien believe her skills._

_"I agree with Azrien too!" Yuji happily said._

_Shana smiled,"Hm! Arigato you two!"_

_"I can do it if Igneel,Azrien,Alastor,and Yuji trust me!" Shana thought and get back to training herself._

* * *

_-Scene Change-_

* * *

_After Training,_

_"Shana-san..."_

_Shana's head turned around and see Azrien._

_"What is it Azrien?" Shana asked as she looked at the sunset._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_Shana nodded._

_"What did...Igneel made you promised?" _

_Shana smiled, "He made me promise to protect him and teach him some few things that he didn't learn while with Igneel and...I don't know why Igneel would made me promise me like this but..." she blushed scarlet red._

_Azrien grew more curious._

" He wanted me...no both of us to fall in love with each other."

* * *

Sorry it was short and I had never updated up til now. I was busy with life and I had a huge writers block. Thank you for those supports and I won't be giving up on this story! I love you everyone :3 

Everything feel a little rushed but what do you think. I'm sorry if there is grammar errors and spelling errors. Please RxR! :D


End file.
